Mine Cart
Mine Carts are recurring objects in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are carts used as transportation in certain areas. Often, train switches can be used to manipulate the tracks they ride along. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Mine Carts are found within certain dungeons. When riding a Mine Cart, Link can attack with the sword as well as other weapons. There is also a mini game in Oracle of Ages called Target Carts which involves Link destroying several crystals using his Seed Shooter while riding a mine cart. Mine carts in these two games can defeat enemies if they hit one, and even if an enemy manages to hit Link while he is in the mine cart, he won't take any damage. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Mine Carts are found in several levels throughout the game. They must be manually operated by two Links at a time by pulling a lever on the Mine Cart. Neither Link can use their weapon while operating a Mine Cart. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Mine Carts are found within the Cave of Flames and are used to travel short distances, allowing Link to pass through doors he could not otherwise. Mine Carts can be flipped over with the Cane of Pacci. Unlike in Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons, items cannot be used while Link is riding a Mine Cart. The velocity of Mine Cart rides is quite high, leaving Link and Ezlo dazed the first time they ride a Mine Cart. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Mine Carts are found within the Fire Temple. While riding a Mine Cart, Link can use any of his items. Link must ride in a Mine Cart during the battle against Cragma. A special Mine Cart also appears in the Pirate Hideout, where it is used to rescue the Pirates' Prisoner. It travels along a track, while Miniblins attempt to capture Link, riding in other Mine Carts. They must be shot with the Bow. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Two different types of Mine Carts appear. Firstly, in the Lanayru Desert, rusty, broken-down Mine Carts can be found on old tracks that Link must push in order to use them to access ledges. However, if a Timeshift Stone is used in the vicinity of one of these Mine Carts, they will be fixed and float slightly off the ground on their respective track. Link can then ride the Mine Carts. Additionally, more traditional Mine Carts appear at the Shipyard, where they are ridden across two tracks to navigate the area. The mini-game Rickety Coaster is played on these Mine Carts. Link can lean to the sides when he is on a curve to gain speed, to regain balance, as the cart can fall over if it tips over too much, and to change tracks. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items